Little Red Riding Rose
by Unique girl - YAYZ
Summary: Amy Rose is going to visit her grandma when it starts to rain. Against her better judgement she takes the dangerous path, 'the way of the wind' where a large evil beast is said to live... AU, characters may be OCC. Flames welcome. New twist on orig. story


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters. Not Sonic, Were-Sonic, Amy, Eggman, Cream, Cheese and any others i may have forgotten. NONE OF THEM! Thank you for understanding and not sueing me. :D Have a nice day.**

**Little Red Riding Rose**

Amy pulled her red hood up and gave her mother a smile before taking the basket off her.

"Now be sure to get _all_ the fruit to grandma." Mrs Rose chastised. "We don't want another incident like last time do we?"

"No mother." She replied meekly, recalling the time she had gotten hungry on her journey and arrived at grandma's house with nothing more than an empty basket.

Turning her back to her home, Amy set off down the path to the woods. She walked slowly, leisurely. She had all day to see grandma, there was no rush. Pushing the basket to a more comfortable spot on her arm, she pulled her red cloak around her more tightly and shivered slightly. The day was warm, but the deep shadows caused by the thick trees blocked out the sunlight, and chilled her for a few seconds. Despite the cold, Amy loved the walk through the woods. The flowers were in full bloom as it was the height of summer, and green shafts of light filtered down, reflected off the leaves high overhead. All was still and quiet except for the birdsong, and the serenity soothed Amy's spirit whenever she felt troubled.

Humming a small tune to herself, she began to skip down the well known path, her pink quills fluttering slightly under the hood, and her jade eyes sparkling at the beautiful view. Her red dress flared out slightly at the back as she skipped, and her cloak trailed behind her like it too was rejoicing in their trip. It was not long before she reached the fork in the road she was so used to. She had always been told to take the right path, slower but far safer. It was known as 'the way of the rose', and she felt it was adequately named. The path to the left was much quicker, but was far more dangerous and was called 'the way of the wind'. It was rumoured that a dangerous beast lived down there, one that could tear you into pieces with one slash of its sharp claws, or knock you unconscious with a mere flick of its paw. Sometimes, on very quiet days, you could hear the howl of the beast from her house.

Amy shuddered and turned to take the right path, when she felt a drop on her nose. Looking up, she was surprised to see dark clouds overhead. Surely she hadn't been walking for _that_ long? But the clouds were there nonetheless. She hesitated for a moment. If she took the way of the rose, she would get soaked. The path was so long there was no way she could get to grandma's house before the rain became really heavy. On the other hand, the way of the wind would probably get her there just in time…

She felt another spot of rain fall onto her hood and made her choice. Turning around, she took the left path and made her way down it. No birdsong was to be heard here and she walked as silently as she could, frightened at what might be lurking behind every sinister tree. She shivered again, pulling her cloak around her more tightly and walking as fast as she dared. As she travelled she began to notice things. Large claw marks in the bark of the trees. Other trees had been broken in half, and huge paw prints lay in the ground. Amy put her hand into one of the marks, curious despite her fear. It was 3 times the size of her hand. She pulled back with a gasp and hurried on ahead.

Emerald eyes watched her walk, and a small grunt came from somewhere within the creature that owned them. The dark shadow followed her, unbeknownst to Amy. Suddenly, she heard a crack. Her ears pricked up and she whirled around, wide-eyed. She stayed absolutely still for a few moments, but heard nothing more and saw nothing. She cautiously carried on, glancing back every couple of seconds in fright.

"What was I thinking?" She muttered softly to herself.

Somewhere to her left a giant CRASH sounded. Amy jumped in shock, and a small cry of surprise escaped her lips. She stared in the direction of the noise, but it did not come again. Large glowing eyes also watched the direction of the noise, and a threatening growl escaped his lips. Amy heard, and she slowly turned and met the pair of eyes that had been watching her.

She gave a shrill shriek of terror and took off down the path as fast as her legs would carry her. The beast followed closely, having no problems matching her speed. The thing seemed to run on all four paws, but all Amy cared about was that it was gaining on her. She heard another CRASH, closer this time but still to the left. The beast behind her let out another loud growl, and sped up slightly. Before she could react, she found herself whisked off her feet and travelling faster than she had ever done before.

She looked back, but could only see fluffy, grey-blue fur, with slightly lighter grey-blue fur on the chest area. Looking down, she saw a huge, fluffy arm wrapped around her, holding her in place, ending in fur the same colour as the chest and a large hand with massive claws on the end. Her eyes widened and she froze in horror.

'_The beast's got me!'_ She screamed mentally, but her body wouldn't respond to the command to move, so she remained motionless in the creature's arms.

After a few moments, she plucked up the courage to study the monster's face. Slowly lifting her eyes, she was met with a muzzle of more light grey-blue fur, razor sharp white teeth and huge eyes. Amy gasped, but could not look away. She examined the eyes more closely. They were bright emerald and focused, but did not hold any sign of ferocity in them, only determination. The 'thing' heard her gasp and glanced down, meeting her eyes once more. It was then she noticed the warmth in them, like he was trying to reassure her she was going to be alright.

Relaxing slightly, she pulled herself up to look over his shoulder, but she couldn't see anything chasing them.

"Why are we running?" She murmured to herself.

The beast gave a grunt, almost as though trying to answer her. Realising he probably couldn't talk, she settled herself back into his arm, clutching the long, soft fur in front of her. She couldn't go anywhere so she figured she may as well make herself comfortable until he stopped running.

After about 10 more minutes she supposed, he did stop and gently set her back onto her feet. Looking around she noticed she was in a large cave, and that the rain outside was just starting to turn heavy. A little while longer and she'd have been drenched. Turning around to thank her saviour, she took the time to scrutinize him properly. Even though she was standing, he was about a head taller than her. His back legs bent slightly, and he leaned easily on his hands for support, his back hunched over. Two large triangular ears perched on the top of his head, and constantly swivelled around listening for danger.

Even though at a first glance he was terrifying, Amy noticed that his posture was relaxed and calm. Nothing about him suggested he was vicious, or that he was going to hurt her in any way. Swallowing slightly, she gave him a timid smile.

"Um…thank you. For…getting me out of the rain." She stumbled over her words a little.

The creature let out a low gurgling noise that sounded rather pleasant to her. She realised he was chuckling and her smile grew.

"What's so funny?"

The massive beast shook his head and chuckled again. Amy put her hands on her hips playfully, before sticking her tongue out at him cheekily. He rolled his eyes in response, and allowed his own tongue to peek out from between the rows of fangs. She held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Amy."

He cocked his head to one side for a moment, before gingerly taking her hand, as though frightened he might crush it. He made an odd barking noise as they shook hands.

"What?"

He made the sound again and she did her best to imitate.

"So…ni…c?" She sounded out. He nodded and flashed his teeth in a grin.

"Sonic." She tried again. "That's your name?"

His smile grew wider and he winked at her. She beamed back.

"I like it."

He seemed pleased, his ears perking up and his tail wagging behind him. Suddenly there was a loud boom, and a flash of light. Amy yelped in surprise and looked to the mouth of the cave. The thunder rolled again, as the lightning flashed once more. She quivered and backed away from the entrance before bumping into Sonic's chest. He grunted in surprise and gave her a curious look.

"I don't like storms." She confessed quietly, staring up at him apologetically.

His eyes softened, and he put a giant arm around her soothingly when she whimpered as the thunder sounded again. She nuzzled into his chest, feeling the warmth he gave off and listening to his soft purring. It did not take long before she was asleep.

When she next stirred, she found herself sat on the floor in Sonic's arms, while he sat with his back to the wall snoring slightly. She giggled at the sight. Once you got past the extremely sharp teeth and claws, he was as cute as any puppy or kitty. One of his eyes cracked open slightly at the sound and he regarded her sleepily, before closing his eye and drifting off back to sleep. Amy turned to look to the mouth of the cave, and was surprised to see the sun setting behind the trees of the forest and the sky clear. How long had she been asleep? Grandma would be worried if it was too long. Careful not to disturb Sonic, she slipped out of his grip and began searching the cave for the basket she had been carrying, since she knew she hadn't dropped it.

Behind her, Sonic got to his feet and yawned loudly, before amusedly watching her wander up and down the cave. He gave a small snort of laughter and held up the basket, which had been beside him, for her to see. She frowned playfully at him and took it.

"Thank you for everything Sonic, but I have to go to see my grandma now, she'll be worried."

His eyes darkened and he glanced outside, before vigorously shaking his head. She sighed and held eye contact with him.

"Look, there's no point arguing. I have to go and see her."

He shook his head again, more forcefully this time.

"I appreciate your help but I have to go!" Amy twirled around on the spot and marched to the entrance.

Behind her, Sonic gave an annoyed growl, before picking her up and carrying her back to the path they had abandoned the previous night. She gave him a grateful smile, and shyly pecked him on the cheek. He blushed madly, and walked beside her as she followed the path. She glanced at him wonderingly, but let it slide. After all, who could ask for a better bodyguard?

They walked amicably for half an hour or so, before a small cottage came into Amy's line of view. She grinned happily and put on a small burst of speed, clutching the basket tightly as she ran towards her grandma's house. Sonic, on the other hand, remained very, very still. His ears pricked up and he sniffed the air. For a few seconds he was motionless, then his eyes widened and he leapt into action as he chased after Amy. When he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed the back of her cloak, yanking her into the safety of his arms. She screamed in surprise, but looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

He growled lowly, glaring at the house. The scent was strong even from here. He couldn't let her take another step closer. She thumped on his chest lightly to get his attention.

"Sonic! Let me go! I have to visit her."

Sonic shook his head and clutched her tighter, not taking his eyes off the house.

She was confused to say the least. Sonic's sudden change of mood frightened her. He had suddenly become very serious, and was giving the cottage a total death glare. She grew nervous, wondering what was wrong, and turned to face the home of her grandma herself. Sonic released her and made an open palmed gesture. Amy got the point loud and clear. Stay here.

Slowly, he made his way to the door. Glancing back to assure himself that Amy had stayed put, which she had, he lightly pushed the front door open. Inside was completely dark as the sun was too low to shine through the windows and there were no lights on. Sonic's quills stood on end and he entered cautiously, sniffing the air. Blood. There was no mistaking the scent. Following his nose, he entered what appeared to be the living room. There were signs of a scuffle. Furniture had been knocked over, picture frames smashed, wallpaper ripped off and spots of blood on the carpet. Gulping, he went into the middle of the room and glanced around. His eyes fell on the doorway into the kitchen, where the door swung slowly on its hinges and a foot could be seen on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. He softly padded over and examined the body. Grey quills with a hint of pink, staring blue eyes and a grimace set onto the face forever. Part of the skull was dented in, and this was the source of the blood. Various other scratches and bruises covered the woman and Sonic winced. Amy's grandma had been murdered, no doubt about it. Probably by the robot he had saved her from earlier, though she hadn't known what it was or why he had carried her off.

Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of her face when she found out about this. He stared at the body of the grandma who looked so like Amy for a few more seconds, before letting out an anguished howl of grief.

Startled at the sound, Amy began running towards the house, and was met with Sonic coming out.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" His head was bowed low, his ears drooping and he walked slowly and erratically. Tears dripped from his cheeks and she grew scared. "Sonic?"

His raised his eyes to meet hers. They were full of sorrow.

"Where's grandma?" She whispered, fearing the answer.

His eyes dropped to the ground once more, and after what seemed like an eternity, he shook his large head. A sob escaped her, and tears ran silently down her cheeks.

"No." She made to run into the cottage, but he grabbed hold of her and refused to let go. "Is it…bad?"

He locked eyes with her and nodded. She cried harder, and collapsed into his chest with heart-wrenching howls. He felt his chest fur grow wet, but he ignored it and rubbed her back comfortingly, sharing her pain.

He allowed her a few moments of grief before his eyes grew dark and angry. Growling lowly, Sonic picked the girl up and headed back into the forest. She sniffled slightly and looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" The question left her lips, even though she knew he couldn't answer.

He stroked her back gently and ceased growling for a moment, replacing the sound with a soft grunt. Amy remained still in his arm and decided not to question where he was taking her anymore. He seemed to know what he was doing and she wasn't in the best position to think clearly. Snuggling into his soft chest fur again, she allowed more tears to slip silently down her pale cheeks as she watched her grandma's cottage getting smaller and smaller from over his shoulder. She stared long after it had vanished from view, as Sonic continued to wherever it was he was going.

They travelled silently and quickly for about half an hour according to the sun which had just about dipped under the horizon, when the large male carrying her put her on her feet once more. She blinked in surprise when she realised they had stopped, and turned around to see the house she and her mother lived in. All was normal, except for the fact her mother was standing outside the front door with a look of terror on her face. Sonic shifted beside Amy uncomfortably. They both knew Mrs Rose was staring at him in fear. Amy cleared her throat loudly.

"Hello mother."

"Amy!" Came the response, as the young girl was dragged by her arm away from her blue companion. "Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" Then to Sonic. "You monster, what were you planning on doing to her?!"

"Mum!" She was mortified. "This is Sonic, he's my friend! He saved me from getting rained on earlier. He brought me home to protect me."

"From what?!"

"I…don't really know. Whatever killed grandma I guess."

"Your grandmother's…dead?"

"Yeah. Sonic went in and found her. He wouldn't let me in because it was too gruesome."

"How do you know _he_ didn't kill her?"

Sonic backed away rapidly from Mrs Rose, staring at her with wide-eyes and looking horror-struck, not to mention mortally offended. He glanced to Amy for help, who immediately jumped to his defence.

"Sorry, but I know he wouldn't do that. Sonic's good! Besides, there were no noises from inside the house and there would have been if he'd killed her."

But Mrs Rose was still not convinced, and she pulled her daughter further away from the hulking beast. Amy, however, had other ideas. She pulled her arm out of her mother's grip and ran to Sonic, grabbing his arm tightly.

"I'm sorry mother, but you'll just have to believe me!" She held on tighter, showing no signs of letting go. Large emerald eyes watched her gratefully and she smiled back.

Then, from nowhere, a clanking could be heard in the distance. Amy cocked her head to one side as she listened, and Sonic stood very straight, twisting his head and ears from side to side. He snarled suddenly, showing his large, sharp teeth. He shook the arm Amy was holding to get her attention, then pointed to the house urgently. There was no mistaking his message and the pink hedgehog nodded, yanking her mother into the house before locking the doors and windows. She then settled herself on a window ledge in the front-room where she had the best view of what was going on.

Outside she could see a large mechanical robot, 30 ft tall at a guess and painted with horrifically bright primary colours. A large bald man with the _biggest_ moustache she had ever seen in all her life floated between the two in a strange oval flying machine of some sort. He began speaking to Sonic, but Amy couldn't hear what he was saying. Whatever it was, it seemed to rile Sonic, as he was snarling as much as possible, his ears laid flat against his head and his quills were on end. He opened his mouth wide and she could only imagine how loud he must be roaring at the person. The strange guy looked to be laughing before he flew away, waving back at Sonic who tried to follow but was blocked by the humongous robot.

Most of the battle was lost to Amy's eyes. The two beasts were moving too fast for her to keep up and she frequently found herself staring at nothing more than two blurs. The mix of colours across her front garden moved so fast and with such intensity that Amy thought she might have some kind of fit. Eventually though a great hulking creature was sent smashing through the trees of the forest. The robot stood with bolts of electric flying everywhere, swayed for a few seconds, and then collapsed onto its back, a few sparks crackling here and there before everything was completely still.

She turned her eyes to Sonic who was stood in the middle of the yard, panting heavily. He had gashes all over his body, mostly on his arms and legs, bruises covering his face, and his side had swelled to twice its normal size. He staggered a little as he turned to face her. Their eyes met and his large form fell to the ground.

Amy's eyes filled with tears and she unlocked the door as fast as she could, running outside towards him.

"Sonic!" She screeched.

"Sonic!!" She tried again when he still did not move.

"SONIC!" Her lungs felt like they would burst from the intensity of her scream, but still his form showed no signs of stirring.

"No…"

She fell to her knees beside him and hugged his lifeless body to her own warm one, feeling yet more salty droplets of water from her eyes run down her nose and cheeks. She cradled his large head on her lap and allowed the tears to fall onto his eyes. He groaned slightly and shifted his head. She wiped her eyes quickly and called to him one last time.

"Sonic?"

His eyes slowly opened and he blinked them several times, smiling when he could finally see Amy clearly. She cuddled his head close and pressed her forehead to his. He purred loudly and contentedly.

"Can you move?" She whispered, not moving from where they were.

He began to sit up and hissed as his side cried out in protest, but got to his feet anyway. Amy gingerly took his arm and led him to the house. It was painstakingly slow for them both, but eventually he reached the living room. She helped him lie on the sofa, silently surprised that he actually fit on the small couch. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists tightly but made no noises louder than a whimper.

Mrs Rose watched from the side for a few minutes before rushing into the kitchen. Amy ignored her and held Sonic's huge hand tightly with two of her own small hands. Even then she could barely fit his whole hand in hers. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand and shifted her other to stroke his head and ears tenderly, murmuring soothing sounds all the time. Her mother soon returned with warm water and plenty of bandages.

"Mother?" She asked in surprise.

"He saved us both…I owe you an apology Sonic." Mrs Rose bowed to the large creature, who nodded and smiled gratefully.

Between them, Amy and her mother cleaned and bandaged all of Sonics wounds, even around his torso to help reset the broken ribs that had caused the sudden red swelling in his side. Sonic stayed with them until he was relatively healed, about 3 weeks later.

"I'll be sure to visit you." Amy told him before he left. "I'll come with baskets of fruit and stuff and wait for you at the start of 'the way of the wind'. Is that ok?" The way he wagged his tail, purred and grinned suggested it was more than okay.

And that's just what happened. Amy would go to visit the werehog everyday, bringing a basket filled with fruit with her twice a week. As she grew older and moved away from her mother's house, she still made sure to visit her blue friend everyday. Her new friends in the town she lived in always warned her about going into the way of the wind. None of them could understand her obsession with going and they were all convinced that one day she would never return...

About 3 months after her daughter had moved away, Mrs Rose got a call from one of Amy's friends.

"Mrs Rose?"

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Cream."

"Oh Cream, how lovely to hear from you. If you want to speak with Amy, I'm afraid she's not here right now. Why don't you try her at home?"

Cream burst into tears on the other end of the phone. Mrs Rose was surprised.

"What on earth is the matter dear?"

"It's Amy, we can't find her anywhere! She went into the woods yesterday and she hasn't come back."

"I see." A smile worked its way onto the mother's lips. "Did she mention where she was going?"

"To the way of the wind."

The smile grew. "Don't you worry about it Cream sweetheart. She's perfectly safe."

"How do you know?" Cream sniffled.

"She's with someone who will take good care of her. You stop fretting over it now and forget about it. She'll come back if and when she's good and ready." Before Cream could say another word Mrs Rose hung up, her smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"The way of the wind huh?" She grinned to herself. "As long as you're happy Amy."

And she was, very happy, as was a certain blue werehog who accompanied her through her many walks in the woods. Today however, she was not on a walk. Instead Amy sat on a tall hill staring at the town she had left, as a wind ruffled her quills.

'_Someday I'll explain to you all.'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly a bright idea came to her and she headed towards the cave she shared with Sonic. He blinked up at her in surprise when she entered earlier than he'd expected. She pulled her cloak off and asked him to write a message with his claws. He stared at her as though she'd gone insane, but did as he was asked. Going back to the spot on the hill, she waited until the wind was blowing just right before releasing the red cloak and hood. A small smile worked its way onto her face and she went back to the cave, wondering when Sonic was planning to work on her grandma's cottage some more.

He was cleaning it and fixing the things that were broken so that she wouldn't have to sleep on the hard floor anymore. Not that she minded, but the look in his eyes had suggested there was no point in arguing.

Meanwhile, a small rabbit and her chao friend walked sadly down a street in the town. A brilliant red cloak crossed their path, and the rabbit clutched at it. She examined the message and her eyes widened before she giggled.

"Well Cheese." She said to the chao. "I guess Amy's mother was right. She really is safe and happy."

With that, Cream went home and hung up the cloak in her closet.

The message read:

"_I am in the woods with someone very special. Don't worry about me I'll see you all again someday…_

_Much love,_

_Amy XX"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've wanted to write some SonAmy for a while now, and I am particularly fond of were-SonAmy lately. So I combined them and this popped up. I know it's a bit rubbish but hey ho at least it's written and posted. I hope you enjoy no matter how horrid it is… ^^; Thanks for reading!


End file.
